


Try Me

by petrichorister



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorister/pseuds/petrichorister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rune's got an idea, but he's not sure how much he wants to share it. From the Skyrim Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Banks of Lake Honrich

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a couple months ago over on the SKM, and I figured I'd put up here since I wrote another fic for this character I plan to post here sometime, when I find the time to edit it. I might post/backdate a couple other more explicit fills that I wrote last year, just to have them up.   
> **Disclaimer:** Skyrim and Rune belong to Bethesda. Roscura is my own original character.

In the afternoon light on the banks of lake Honrich, two thieves scurried through the trees. The smaller of the two let out a high-pitched laugh as the other chased her, always close behind but never close  _enough_ , not until she wanted to be caught.  
  
And she did, eventually, when she’d reached a small clearing with no one else in sight. Rune caught her then, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “Can’t run from me forever, Ros.”  
  
Roscura laughed again as she turned in his arms. He seemed to be the only one nowadays who still called her by her name, rather than “boss” or “lass.” “Sure, I can. I just  _choose_  not to. Wouldn’t be fun if you  _never_  caught up.”  
  
Rune chuckled before he leaned in to kiss her. It was rare they got moments like this, away from the rest of the guild. Gods forbid they ever try anything in the cistern, where everyone could see. Even further down in the Ratway, it was impossible to guarantee no one would catch them, and the local inn was certainly out of the question. And since she’d been plopped into the role of guildmaster, increased duties kept Roscura at a desk… well, more often than she’d like.  
  
Her fingers immediately set to work on the buckles of his armor. It didn’t take her long, it never had, but still she couldn’t get them done fast enough for her liking. Rune simply ran his hands over her sides as she worked, watching her with amusement.  
  
Soon enough, they were both only as undressed as they needed to be, and Roscura was straddled over his hips, bouncing up and down as his fingers dug into her waist. Her own fingers worked at the nub between her legs frantically, and her free hand splayed on Rune’s stomach for balance. When she found her release, she fell over on top of him, and his arms wrapped around her before he pumped his own hips a few times to finish.  
  
They lay like that for a while, her in his arms, in the grass near the lake. His hand reached up to stroke her hair, and she smiled contentedly, burying her face against his chest.  
  
She might have fallen asleep like that, if he hadn’t spoken just then.  
  
“Ros?” he murmured. “I’ve got… well, an idea.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
“Well, I was in the Flagon, a couple nights ago, and I overheard Niruin and Vipir talking-”  
  
“If this is about Niruin’s brothel,” Roscura said with a yawn, “you can stop right there.”  
  
“It’s not! It’s… a bit more personal, actually.” He hesitated a moment until she poked him in the ribs, urging him on. “Niruin was talking about how, back in Valenwood, he used to go at it with a bunch of men and women all at once. And Vipir mentioned that story- you know, the one where he bedded four women at the same time?”  
  
“Mm.” Roscura nodded. “I see where this is going. Did you want to invite one of them next time?”  
  
“Oh, no! Gods, no. It’s just that, well, both of them mentioned how,  _when_  they were doing this, it involved, uh-”  
  
“Out with it.”  
  
“Their asses?” He paused, unsure, and Roscura looked up at him. “I mean, Niruin said he’d just taken it all up the ass before, and I dunno, that sounded painful to me. But then Vipir said one of the women he was with had just used a finger, and that was enough for him. He said she found a spot, and when she rubbed it he came harder than he ever had before.” Rune sighed and clasped a hand over his eyes. “You know what? This was a much better idea when I was drunk. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”  
  
“Rune, I’m literally lying naked on top of you. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” She poked his ribs again, getting him to look up. “Do you want to try it?”  
  
He bit his lip as he thought. “Could we? Just once.”  
  
“We can do it more than once, if you like it.” She grinned, and he relaxed and smiled with her. “But it should probably wait until next time. It can hurt if you don’t have anything to grease it up.”  
  
Rune winced. “Yes, I imagine it would.” He stroked her arms as she moved to sit up again. “Next time, then.”  
  
“Next time.” She leaned in to kiss him briefly. “But, for right now, when do you think you’ll be ready for round two?”


	2. In the Tower

_Next time_  didn’t come for another three weeks. The guild was thriving again, and, as such, there were more deals Roscura had to look over, handed to her one after the next from Brynjolf and Vex and Delvin. There were more meetings with Maven, although at least she was no longer the guild’s primary benefactor. There were bribes to make, meetings at Nightingale Hall with Karliah, and goodness knew what else.  
  
Roscura hated it.  
  
At the first opportunity, she took a job of her own. She’d always been better at picking pockets than at discussing deals, anyways. And, being guildmaster, she could always…  _arrange_  for another thief to be on a job in the same area at the same time. And if that area just  _happened_  to have an abandoned tower she’d stayed in on a job a while back, all the better.  
  
She usually packed light for these sorts of things- after all, it was nearly impossible to run from guards with several pounds of cloth on her back- but, this time, she made sure to bring something extra. A little potion she’d picked up from Herluin, or, rather, quite a bit of it- nothing fancy, just something to help her fingers along and add to Rune’s pleasure, and enough of it to sustain them through over two dozen rounds, should they need that much.  
  
And, though Rune hadn’t asked, she’d made sure to pack a couple small items, fashioned from glass and horker’s tusks and dwarven metal. They were small, yes, but still considerably larger than her own bony fingers, and if they were too big for his liking,  _she_  could always use them instead.  
  
All in all, Roscura could honestly say she hadn’t been so excited for a job in a long,  _long_  time.  
  
She and Rune set out early in the morning, so they might get to the the city by midnight, and the next day they'd reach their locations and finish their jobs as quickly as possible. They would be easy this time, just lifting a couple objects from houses that probably didn’t need them to begin with, and they could reconvene outside the city in an old tower by nightfall.  
  
The promise of that evening’s activities was at the forefront of Roscura’s mind all day as she scouted the town and found her target. She was lucky, really, that she didn’t get caught climbing through the window, or anything like that.  
  
By the time she returned to their hideout, Rune was already waiting for her. “I, uh,” he stammered as he saw her. “I brought wine. Even paid for it.”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh as Rune rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Romantic.”  
  
“I thought so. Figured even if you didn’t need it, I would.”  
  
His shoulders seemed tight, even through the layers of leather he wore, and his brow furrowed. He worried his lip between his teeth so much Roscura feared it might start bleeding soon. As she looked to the bottle of wine in his hands, she saw how white his knuckles were, fist clenched around the stem.  
  
“You sure you want to?” she murmured as she drew closer and ghosted her hands over his sides. “I brought stuff for it, but we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”  
  
“I do! I want to. I’m just…” He sighed, relaxing a little under her touch. “I’m nervous. That’s all.”  
  
“Don’t be.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his ear. “It’ll feel good, alright?”  
  
His breath hitched as she kissed her way down his neck. “Alright,” he choked out.  
  
“You’ll like it, I promise. And if you ever want to stop, just tell me.” Her lips found their way to his jaw, stopping to suck at a spot for a moment. 

Roscura undressed him slowly, leaving kisses in her wake. As she peeled off the leather and underclothes, she let her hands stray to brush over his skin. His was so much lighter than hers, and it flushed wherever she touched it.

As soon as she’d finished ridding him of his clothes, she let him relax against the bedroll so she might undress herself, at least a little. As she did so, he reached for the wine again, uncorked it with his teeth, and took a swig. It wasn’t long until she’d shucked off her jerkin and the light shirt she wore beneath it, and, as far as she was concerned, the fun could begin.  
  
“Lay back,” she told him as she reached for the jar she’d brought with her. “I bought extra, in case we want to do this again later or use it for other things. Herluin said it’s supposed to feel even better, and you can use it for pretty much anything but blowjobs.” She dipped her finger in the jar, and Rune gulped. “Any doubts?”

“No,” he assured her. “Least your finger’s not too big.”  
  
“Maybe it won’t be big enough. You won’t know until you try, though.” She smiled as she pushed his torso against the bedroll and spread his legs. “Might be a bit messy. Kinda depends on the ass, I guess.”  
  
“You done this before?”  
  
“A couple times, yeah,” she said calmly as her finger traced around his pucker, covering it in lubricant. She reached for the jar and coated her finger again. “Learned about it back in Cyrodiil, but then, around the time I joined the guild, I met this Khajiit-”  
  
“A Khajiit?” Rune said with a yelp as her cold, wet finger glided over his anus again.  
  
“Mmhmm. I mean, he wasn’t the one who liked it, but he introduced me to this Redguard who really loved it. And I did it to him a couple times.”  
  
“Was this before-”  
  
“Before us, yeah.” Roscura leaned in and pressed a kiss to his thigh, making him look up. “You ready?”  
  
Rune nodded, and Roscura smiled as she lubed her finger one last time.  
  
There was a moment’s resistance as she prodded his anus, and she was gentle as she continued. Slowly, carefully, she pressed in, and eventually the ring of muscle gave way. “Does it hurt?” she asked quietly. “I can always use more potion if you need.” Rune merely shook his head and tried to relax further.  
  
“It might take a minute to find it,” she mused. “Everyone’s a little different, I guess, and my fingers aren’t very big. Yours could be a little farther up.”  
  
She slowly pressed herself further in, watching him the entire time. Rune mostly stared at the wooden ceiling above them, taking long slow breaths and balling his fists on the bedrolls. She withdrew her finger, just the slightest bit to tease him, before trying to work it in as deep as it would go. At least her fingers were thin, unlikely to cause him too much tension, though she noted he was clenched around her tighter than she remembered her old partners had been. Maybe that Redguard had taken it up the ass more often than she’d thought.  
  
Rune gasped.  
  
Roscura had just struck gold.

She paused. A smile flitted across her face as Rune’s fists tightened and released. She’d barely noticed how hard he was already getting from her explorations alone, but now his cock twitched and she knew she’d found the spot. She rubbed over the spot again, and he groaned.  
  
“Look what we have here,” she murmured. She pressed another kiss to his thigh as she continued to work her finger over the spot. “Going by that reaction, I’m guessing you won’t take long.”  
  
She stayed gentle but relentless. If the writhing was any indication, he  _really_  liked it, and she’d be lucky enough to do it again or to convince him to use one of her toys. It could be a regular thing, or, at least, as regular as any encounter between them was.  
  
Barely a minute had passed before one of Rune’s hands moved towards his groin. Before he could reach his cock, Roscura’s hand darted out to stop him.  
  
“Not yet,” she said, and he let out the highest pitch whine she’d ever heard him produce. “The first time, I want it to be just like this. Just my finger. Nothing else.”  
  
Rune’s head rolled back and his fists clenched the bedroll beneath him as she rubbed the spot mercilessly. Watching someone writhe under her ministrations was always a pleasure, but with Rune it was… well, she wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. The fact that he’d had no idea just how much pleasure it would bring him made her hopeful he’d be up for a couple rounds that night alone. Dagon’s balls, maybe he’d be up for enough to use up the entire damn jar of lubricant on this trip alone.  
  
The first spurt of semen came after another three or four minutes of her fingering. And, oh, was there a lot of it! Rune could barely keep his head from rolling back and forth as his cock twitched and released again. It shot all the way up his chest, splattering over him.  
  
“Shit,” was all he could say.  
  
“Wow,” she breathed as she watched his cock twitch and release its last. “Did you see that?”  
  
“Well, I felt it.” Rune’s breaths came ragged as he smoothed his hand over his chest. “I actually blacked out. Shit. I just… That was the hardest...” His voice trailed, and his breathing slowly returned to normal. “That was really good.” As he let out a shaky laugh, Roscura rubbed the spot again. “Not yet!” he yelped, and Roscura chuckled.  
  
“But maybe again in a few minutes?”  
  
“Oh,  _yes_.”  
  
Roscura slowly withdrew her finger, and she watched as the muscle clenched again where she’d been. She wiped the extra lube off on the bedroll beneath them before getting up to get rid of the rest of her clothes. “If you’d like,” she said as she unbuckled her boots and belts, “I brought some other things, too.”  
  
“Like what?” Rune said distractedly as he watched her.  
  
“Toys.” She couldn’t help but snort when his eyes widened at the word. “Not big ones. And with enough lube, you’ll barely even know. It’s just, my finger will get tired, and it’s hard to reach if you’re in me at the same time. I can use my fingers to stretch you out a little first, too.”  
  
“Hmm. Can I at least see them first?”  
  
Roscura grinned as she reached for her pack. She shuffled through the contents for a few moments before finding what she sought. “Well, there’s this one,” she said as she pulled out a small pale rod, made from horker tusk and slightly longer than her finger. “It’s curved, which is nice. Or  _this_  one-” she pulled out a small, teardrop shaped glass plug. “You just put the whole thing in and use the flat bit to pull it out again. I’ve never used it, but I’ve heard some guys love it. Or, my personal favorite…” Her grin widened as she tossed the other two into Rune’s waiting hands and reached for the last, a small metallic piece covered in thick gloss. “This one.”

“What’s so special about it?”  
  
“Well, it’s Dwemer made. I mean, it’s been refurbished and all, but originally… well, you know dwarves and their machines.” Rune’s brow furrowed as she turned the piece around in her hand. “It’s not one of the biggest ones out there, but it  _vibrates_.”  
  
Rune quirked an eyebrow as she held it out for him. “Does that feel good?”  
  
“It feels  _amazing_ ,” she assured him. “You know all those months I was gone? When Mercer told you all I was dead? I picked this up in Markarth then. Not quite you, but it does a good job pretending.”  
  
Rune contemplated the three objects. “I think I’ll be able to go two more times tonight, if I’m lucky. Can I try two of them?”  
  
“Why do you think I packed three?”  
  
He chuckled as he turned them over. “ _This_  one,” he said, holding up the glass plug, “aaaand,  _this_  one.” He held up the vibrator.  
  
Roscura smiled as she took the horker tusk and tucked back in her pack. “Good choices. Glass one first?” Rune nodded. “Here we go, then.”  
  
She grabbed the jar of lubricant once again, smearing two of her fingers with it. As she settled between his legs, he spread them apart, urging her on. She chuckled as she positioned a finger, the same one that had been in him before, at his opening, and slowly pushed in. “That feel okay?”  
  
Rune nodded again, and she merely worked her finger around the opening a while longer before nudging the edge with her second finger. Slowly, she pushed that one in as well, resulting in a satisfied groan from Rune. She wiggled them both in tandem for a few moments to get him used to the movement. Then, with utmost care, she moved them separately, scissoring him wider to accommodate what was yet to come.  
  
“Still doing alright?” she murmured. When he choked out a yes, she grabbed both the plug and the lubricant. She carefully swirled the plug around, coating it in the fluid before lifting it up to where her fingers were. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
With only the slightest pressure, she pushed the plug against his anus, careful not to put too much in at once. It wasn’t large, but it was significantly thicker at its widest point than her own bony fingers were. As she completely withdrew her fingers, she pushed the plug in a little further, watching him carefully all the while.  
  
Soon enough, the teardrop was all the way in, and his ring closed around the thin neck of the plug. “How’s it feel?”  
  
“It feels- oh, shit!”  
  
Before he could finish his thought, Roscura had tugged on the flat end just enough to increase the pressure without removing anything. She smirked as she relaxed her grip, watching his breathing grow heavier and his hands grip the bedroll.  
  
“You gonna let me touch myself this time?” Rune asked.  
  
Roscura shook her head. “Nope. But  _I_  might.”  
  
And with that, she leaned over to kiss the base of his cock. As she licked upwards, she pulled on the plug again, and he let out a deep groan. She closed her lips over the head and sucked.  
  
“Fuck, Ros, that’s-” Once again, she interrupted him by sliding her mouth downward and pulling hard enough that the bottom of the teardrop peeked out from his ass.  
  
He lasted longer this time, and Roscura drew out every moment. She never stopped toying with the plug, letting it rest barely thirty seconds at a time before she started pulling or pushing on it again. In the few moments she didn’t play with it, her fingers rubbed at the perineum between his sac and ass, adding pressure from another angle. And as her fingers worked, her mouth roamed all over his shaft. For a minute or so in the middle, she pulled one of his balls between her lips, coaxing it with her tongue before letting it go and teasing the other.  
  
When he came, not nearly as much semen spurted from him. His cock, however, twitched just as much as it had the first time, pulsing wildly under Roscura’s mouth. By the time he’d finished, almost nothing came from him at all.

“Think you’ve got another one in you?” Roscura asked as he came down from his high.  
  
“In a few minutes, yeah.” His breathing still fell ragged as she slowly removed the plug. There was a small amount of resistance before the bottom of the teardrop came out again, and the lube and sudden emptiness made a light  _slurp_  as she slowly removed the entire toy. “I’ve got an idea.”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“There’s still the horker tusk. Do you want one in you?”  
  
“Nah,” she said as she cleaned off the plug. “I’ve tried it before, but girls’ asses just aren’t built the same way. We don’t have the same spot. We’ve got one in our cunts, though, so that’s usually a better bet.” She tossed it to the side, reaching for the last toy. “Think you’d like to fuck me with the vibrator in your butt?”  
  
“The what?”  
  
“Vibrator. This one.” She held up the small dwemer toy again, turning it in her grip. “You know, it vibrates, hence vibra _tor_. I could put it in you and turn it on and then you could fuck me with it still in.”  
  
“There’s an idea.” Rune smiled as he reached out to her. “Come over here. I can help you before we go at it.”  
  
Roscura smiled as she crawled around his legs to his now outstretched hand. His fingers found their way to her center easily, and his touch stayed light as the tips of his fingers slid around her already slick folds. It would be a lie to say that watching him come so hard hadn’t turned her on, and… well, she wasn’t necessarily opposed to lying, but that would have been a waste here.  
  
The closer she got to her own peak, the more she took glances at Rune’s groin. It wasn’t long before she noticed him hardening again, and she reluctantly drew away from his hand.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Ready.”  
  
She moved back to the space between his legs and spread his cheeks once more. Another slab of lubricant on his asshole, and a nice long dip for the vibrator, and she was ready to go.  
  
The toy met no resistance as she pushed it in this time, small as it was. Rune smiled as soon as she’d hit the spot she now knew he loved. She toyed with it for a moment, pulling it out and pushing it back in just to tease him, and he moaned at the sensation.  
  
And then she turned it on.  
  
Almost immediately, Rune’s head rolled back and his eyes shut with pleasure. “Shit,” he moaned.  
  
“Do you wanna be-”  
  
“You be on top.” He reached his hands out to her to bring her closer. “I don’t- ah,  _fuck_ , I don’t think I’ll hold out if I’m on top.”  
  
Roscura just grinned as she moved to straddle his hips. She grabbed his cock with one hand and carefully positioned herself over it before slowly sinking down. She took her time, enjoying the look on Rune’s face as she enveloped him and the vibrator worked its magic.  
  
Slowly but surely, she found a rhythm as she rocked up and down on his cock. Just to increase his torture, she slid her hands forward on his chest, grazing over his nipples and spreading some of the semen that had spurted from him earlier. He groaned again, and his hands shook as they grasped her thighs.  
  
As his hands gripped her tighter, she leaned back, letting him enjoy the view. Her own hands moved behind her to help her balance as she bounced, or, at least, one of them did. The other reached between Rune’s legs to cup his sac, to roll it in her fingers. He hissed at the sensation, but all Roscura could think was how unbelievably light it felt now, after coming so hard twice before.  
  
She dropped it as soon as she felt one of his hands move to rub at her clit. Soon she, too, was lost in pleasure, and it was all she could do to press back against his fingers as she rocked. She wouldn’t come twice tonight, she knew that, but once was enough this time. Tonight was about  _him._

It wasn’t long before the pleasure overtook her and she slumped forward on his chest. She continued half-heartedly rocking her hips as he held her tighter, knowing his release would come soon enough.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” he whispered, and she smiled against his chest. “Gonna come soon.” For good measure, she rocked her hips harder once again. He groaned again, and she felt the first pulses of his cock inside her.  
  
Rune cried out as he came, and his shaft continued to twitch, but Roscura didn’t feel the usual flood of warmth and wetness that usually came with his orgasms. Still, he wrapped his arms around her and gave two good thrusts before holding himself inside her.   
  
And it was over, and Roscura let herself curl against him happily.  
  
“Ros?”  
  
She snuggled her head against the crook of his neck as she relaxed.  
  
“Ros?” he asked again, his voice still tight.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Ros, the vibrator-”  
  
“Oh!” She snapped up and slid off of him and his quickly softening cock. She reached around as fast as she could to turn the toy off, but she was careful to remove it slowly so as not to hurt him.  
  
Roscura wiped the remaining lube off the vibrator and rubbed off whatever was left on his ass before stowing the toy away in her pack. She wasn’t ready to stand just yet, but she could at least reach for a cloth in her bag to wipe them both down.  
  
“So…” she murmured as she scrubbed the towel over his chest. “That was-”  
  
“Incredible.” His hand folded over hers as she cleaned him. “I just- well, shit, Ros, I never thought it would feel like that.”  
  
“There’s always time to try new things. You never know what you’ll like.” She lazily wiped away the last of his come, and hastily rubbed off what had smeared on her when she’d collapsed on him. “Who knows, maybe next time, we’ll ask someone to join us-”  
  
“I don’t think I’ll be ready for that yet,” Rune said with a laugh. “But… well, I’ll think about it. Someday.”  
  
Roscura lay down next to him as she tossed the cloth to the side. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her on top.  
  
And in the cool of the evening in a tower on the plains of Skyrim, two thieves slept, spent and satisfied.


End file.
